Given the popularity of Internet browsing, some applications enable their users to browse third party websites via the applications, where the applications are provided by providers that are distinct from the providers of the third party websites. For example, a social networking application in conjunction with a social networking system (SNS) may enable its users to interact with and share web pages. For example, a user, using the social networking application, may post content that may be viewed by one or more other users of the SNS. In some cases, the content may include links to web pages hosted by other third-party-provided systems that are distinct from the SNS. When a user clicks on such a link via the social networking application, the web page corresponding to the link is retrieved (potentially facilitated by the SNS) and the retrieved web page then presented to the user. Such applications that provide such third party websites browsing functionality are always looking for new services to provide its users to enhance the users' experience.